warriorsfanmadeclansfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Pandora910
'Ello! I'm one of the owners of the wiki, and I would just like to say you are doing an excellent job putting together your clan, cat, and fanfic pages! Even if they are incomplete, they look really nice and well-made so far. I was thinking of having one of your clans be the "featured clan" for a while and I was wondering if you had any preference about which one I featured. Just let me know on my talk page. Keep up the good work! [[User:Heartsky|'Heartsky']] 22:11, March 9, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, I'll unlock it. I saw that the template had gotten a bit screwed up and so I thought maybe some anons were messing with it. I didn't realize it was yours - I actually thought it was a standard wiki template or something. My bad! - ✩I tend to disappear, here and there ✩[[User talk: Aquamarine1212| ~Owl City]] 21:46, May 30, 2017 (UTC) How do you add the box thingy Hi Pandora910, I noticed how you have a box thingy at the top of your pages saying to only edit with your permission. Could you tell me how to do it? Thanks, from 0Frostfur (talk) 07:32, May 1, 2018 (UTC) I know I’m not meant to edit your work but i spotted a spelling error and fixed it. Mr Moustache 123 (talk) 01:15, June 3, 2018 (UTC) Your Awesome! Honestly, i didnt even have to look at ur fanfics to know you were a great author, artist, and wiki user! i mean, ur an inspiration for people in this wiki! Know that you have found your place here =] ROSE (talk) 14:50, July 2, 2018 (UTC) ---- Hey there! Your page, Flowerstar, was chosen to be featured on the front page! Keep making awesome clans and awesome characters. Aquamarine1212[[User talk: Aquamarine1212| I tend to disappear here and there]] 05:40, July 21, 2018 (UTC) ---- Hi!! I really like your blanks, so I'll be using them for my articles. I saw on your DA you didn't need to ask, but I'm just saying this anyways lol!! -Windsplash (talk) 14:50, August 12, 2018 (UTC) Saw a mistake Just to let you know I saw a mistake and fixed it, it was a gallery mistake where you added the wrong photo - I sorted it because I just wanna help out even in the slightest - Wind Yeah I'm guilty of copying and pasting things too lol! But okay - thanks for letting me know!! --Windsplash (talk) 09:57, October 17, 2018 (UTC) Warriors Wiki lineart Thanks for the heads up! I'll contact Jinxxus and attempt to resolve the issue. Aquamarine1212[[User talk: Aquamarine1212| I tend to disappear here and there]] 03:15, November 15, 2018 (UTC) Hi Sorry pandora nine hundred and ten i was silly with your pags and i won,t do it again sorry :( 01:23, February 11, 2019 (UTC) Front Page Feature Hey there! Your page, Thornstar, was chosen to be featured on the front page! Keep making awesome clans and awesome characters. Aquamarine1212[[User talk: Aquamarine1212| I tend to disappear here and there]] 08:49, February 14, 2019 (UTC) About your blanks Hi Dawnfire... Do you have a tortie option for your blanks? Like similar these pages: Maplestar and Sorrelpaw Hi pandora! I really look up to you and your FanFictions, cats, ect. I just finished my first clan page and I’d like to know what you think. I followed your clan page layouts, i hope that’s ok. I’m sorry if it seems I copied any of your ideas, I tried not to. Granted, I did take inspiration! That One Maple Leaf That Talks (talk) 17:56, July 17, 2019 (UTC) Thanks so much! But, I’m on mobile and I don’t know how to change a page title. I think that’s my only question I have at this moment. That One Maple Leaf That Talks (talk) 19:21, July 17, 2019 (UTC) Thanks! ^^ That One Maple Leaf That Talks (talk) 19:41, July 17, 2019 (UTC) Templates How do I give credit for using the bases on the wiki? Do I say you made the images or..? Hello. 22:27, July 23, 2019 (UTC) question Thanks for fixing my page <3 What did he (the troll) do to it? Ciao, - Maple (talk) 19:44, July 26, 2019 (UTC) geez, why isn’t he banned already Ciao, - Maple (talk) 12:33, July 27, 2019 (UTC) Featured Content Hi there! So we've recently added a Featured Content page, and with it a Featured Content template: Three of your pages have been featured and if you choose to, you can put this template at the top of these pages: 1. Sunclan 2. Flowerstar 3. Thornstar Congrats, and keep up the great content! Aquamarine1212[[User talk: Aquamarine1212| I tend to disappear here and there]] 18:28, August 3, 2019 (UTC) hey there! just wanted to stop by and let you know I recently created a new warrior cats wikia and would be interested to see if you or anyone else you know would like to join. it operates the same as this one and i'd appreciate if you would atleast check it out and consider it. here's a link if you wanna check it out ;; https://warrior-cats-into-the-wild.fandom.com/wiki/Warrior_Cats_Into_the_Wild_Wiki thanks! — [[User:Impurities|'Imp'uriti]][[User talk:Impurities|'e's']]★ 18:03, August 18, 2019 (UTC) I'm sorry I'll change them.WarriorsPerson 1212121213 (talk) 19:11, August 19, 2019 (UTC) Can you insert this image in Anemonepool(SotP) infobox https://pin.it/s2z5xda4twb6me Your question? Hey Pandora, thanks for the heads up about AmberSplashy. I've left a warning on their talkpage, but it looks like they've actually been blocked across the entire Fandom site, so they must have been a problem for several wikis. Sorry for the delay, I usually only get on the wiki once a week because of school and work priorities. Anyways, you said you had a question - how can I help you out? I'll be checking my talkpage for your response so I can hopefully get back to you a bit faster than I usually do. Aquamarine1212[[User talk: Aquamarine1212| ''I tend to disappear here and there]] 18:20, September 8, 2019 (UTC) Moderator promotion I've been thinking about promoting another user or two on the wiki for some time now. I simply can't be on here as often as I'd like, and the wiki is starting to become more active with new users. I could use some help with keeping things running smoothly while I'm not here. I've actually been considering reaching out to you and asking if you'd like to be promoted. You're on here regularily and you're always helping out, not to mention you handle conflict with a level head. It has been noticed and appreciated! I think you're more than qualified. Since you've expressed interest in the position, I'll go ahead and promote you to moderator! Congrats! I look forward to seeing you take on responsibility on this wiki, I'm sure you'll do great. If everything goes smoothly, I'd also like to grant you admin privileges in the near future. The moderator privileges allow you to edit protected pages, delete comments, block people from the chat, perform rollbacks and delete and manage files. The admin position would also allow you to block and unblock users from the wiki itself and grant/revoke the status of moderator. I'd like to have someone here that can deal with troublesome users so that I don't have to worry about not being on often enough. Would that be a responsibility you'd be interested in taking on? Aquamarine1212[[User talk: Aquamarine1212| I tend to disappear here and there]] 01:41, September 9, 2019 (UTC) I didn’t see your notifications, sorry for ignoring you for M O N T H S but no need to get aggressive. I will stop editing these pages if you stop using that aggressive tone -- 18:28, September 12, 2019 (UTC) Sup, So I'm kind of confused. On your front profile, it says that your linearts aren't free, but on other pages, it's implied they are. I just need clarification. L1l' Kitten 1 Am (talk) 14:39, September 14, 2019 (UTC)Little Kitten Hi,I'm wondering two things 1:How do you change a title,I don't see any options to do that and 2:How do I get pictures up Thanks 17:52, September 14, 2019 (UTC) I just got your reply and great! I would greatly appreciate it if you made a mobile-friendly mode, though! L1l' Kitten 1 Am (talk) 23:35, September 14, 2019 (UTC) Ah, nothing. I can't seem to find the rogue, loner & kittypet ones. HELP!!!!! Please help.I can't post comments I was able 30 minutes ago.Something about hijackers and session and to reload the page to verify my account.I don't have one.Please help Fixed Never mind I think it was just session timeout 11:55, September 16, 2019 (UTC) There doesn’t seem to be any rogue, loner, or kitty pet part. L1l' Kitten 1 Am (talk) 00:00, September 17, 2019 (UTC) I have multiple times on different devices. Maybe the haul is too much for what I have, but it’s too big a coincidence. L1l' Kitten 1 Am (talk) 11:35, September 17, 2019 (UTC) Works great! Just one question, what kind of photoshop is required? L1l' Kitten 1 Am (talk) 20:50, September 18, 2019 (UTC) One more thing: what’s your discord? Featured content For sure, if you find some good pages go ahead and feature them! I don't have a schedule set up for the "Featured Content", I've just been updating it as I think of it and find good pages. I'd just make sure featured pages are on the front page for at least a couple of weeks minimum. Aquamarine1212[[User talk: Aquamarine1212| I tend to disappear here and there]] 04:23, October 28, 2019 (UTC) eee ty! don’t bother (talk) 15:05, October 28, 2019 (UTC) Lilinkin plot Hello, i am reading Dawnstar's Trouble, and i just want to tell you good job i really like the book, (PS: R.I.P Dawnstar, she lost so much. :( Lilinkin plot, Friends. Btw, i added u to my friend list, is that ok with u? Question https://www.wattpad.com/815768064-whitestar%27s-discovery-allegiances Would you mind if you could give me some writing tips? It's the first Warriors book in my WC universe and I'd appreciate it if you could help me become a better writer. BrackenfurBFB A new wiki, Lilinkin plot Wanna make our own warriors wiki? (Also, who's the founder of this wiki?) RE: welcome Hi there! I feel very welcomed to the wiki, and I'm planning on making my own pages sometime soon :) Sorry about the mistake with A New Horizon. I'll keep it in mind for next time :) Omeletteninja (talk) 21:30, January 21, 2020 (UTC) Question About The Kits In your pages about Briarrose's kits, you mention a litter of kittens where a young orange tom died and a kitten named Cloud had to be revived. Was this from first-hand experience, or did you find this online? Also, what were the names of all of the kittens? - '''BrackenfurBFB Wanna start a secret warrior cat wiki together? Lilinkin plot, eelp me. My character Thistletooth has a problem, he is a member of StoneClan, but his infobox says the StoneClan he is in doesn't exist. Plz Help. Now it's Smallpaw as well.